The subject matter disclosed herein relates to electrical power transfer and, more particularly, to embodiments of an arc chamber cover for enclosing a switching assembly in an automatic transfer switch.
An automatic transfer switch provides a continuous source of power for critical loads by automatically transferring from a normal power source to an emergency power source when the normal power source falls below a preset limit. Automatic transfer switches are found in hospitals, military installations, industrial sites, and commercial buildings where even brief power interruptions are costly. Typical automatic transfer switches include a plurality of mechanical switching assemblies controlled to minimize any interruptions during switching operations.
Control of the switching components occurs through a series of sensing relays, transformers, and actuators, such as solenoids or linear motors to facilitate timely transfer from normal to emergency power. The solenoid actuators energize until the controller senses that the switching component moves to its desired position. Typically, a plurality of limit switches provides a signal to the controller that switching is complete. Proper alignment of the limit switches facilitates a longer lasting automatic transfer switch because when the solenoid is energized, but the limit switch fails to actuate because of misalignment, the solenoid will energize for a prolonged period of time which may damage the solenoid.
Actuation of the contact assemblies in the switching assembly of an automatic transfer switch can cause arcing to occur. Arcing generates a large amount of heat, which rapidly increases the temperature of the air surrounding the contact assemblies. For protection and to afford a level of safety, the automatic transfer switch includes covers (e.g., arc chamber covers) that surround the switching assemblies to contain the arcing, and its by-products, within a closed environment.
The discussion above is merely provided for general background information and is not intended to be used as an aid in determining the scope of the claimed subject matter.